


Oi with the Kidnapping Already!

by arianapeterson19



Series: Avengers Shorts [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Good Boyfriend Bucky Barnes, Good Boyfriend Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Waterboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone had a list of things they could live without. At the top of Tony's list, right above the nasty banana flavored cotton candy, was kidnapping. People were the worst.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>The one where Tony gets kidnapped and his boyfriends are not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oi with the Kidnapping Already!

When he opened his eyes, Tony groaned, not because of the light (which was harsh and sent his head into throbbing waves of pain) but because he was tied to a chair and it was not how he wanted to wake up.

“Mr. Stark,” said a man with a deep voice that sounded rather like how Tony imagined an oak tree would sound if trees spoke. “You’re awake again.”

“Again?” said Tony, eyes squinting, mentally going through the events that led up to him awakening in the chair.

It came back in flashes and with the flashes came the pain in various parts, again causing a groan to escape, this time because he just knew he was going to be stuck in bed for at least a week when he got out of it. 

“Now smile, Mr. Stark,” said the man, pressing a button on the video camera he had set up.

“Now I feel cheated,” commented Tony. “That’s not even a good camera. That’s old. What, does it still run on tape? Seriously, you kidnapped me, Tony Stark, you at least could have invested in a phone and use that camera. That quality would probably be better.”

“Would you shut up?” snapped the man. “I’m trying to steam this ransom video and you’re not helping.”

“Who are you streaming it to?” asked Tony.

“You team,” said the man.

“Hi team!” called Tony.

“Shut up!”

“Oh bite me! No wait, you might actually do that.”

The man came into view of the camera and backhanded Tony but Tony couldn’t find it in him to care because he got what he wanted, the team had an image to work with. If anything, JARVIS could run a trace and match it to cameras leading to his whereabouts. All he needed to do was wait.

“Now, Avengers, listen up,” said the man, turning back to the camera and man this man was truly stupid if he thought he was going to get away with it. “I have Tony Stark. I want-“

“I want a cheeseburger,” said Tony. “Also I would really like a milkshake.”

“I want –“

“And while we’re taking orders I would like a –“

“Mr. Stark if you do not shut up I will put you back in the water.”

He made good on the threat, too. On camera. And for a while Tony held out pretty well, but then the water and repetition and oxygen deprivation took over and sent him down the rabbit hole of panic.

When the Avengers burst into the room, the man was holding Tony under the water. They wasted no time in taking the man down, Clint keeping an arrow trained on the man while Steve and Bucky took care of Tony, dragging the billionaire out of the water and into the air.

“Tones, you’re okay, it’s okay, I’ve got you,” said Steve, sitting back on the ground with Tony against his chest, coughing up dirty water and trembling.

“That’s it, deep breaths,” said Bucky, crouching in front of Tony, blocking the rest of the room from view. “You did so well. He can’t hurt you anymore.”

“Bruce!” called Steve, looking around for the team doctor. 

When Tony managed to open his eyes again it was because someone was trying to pull him away from Steve – he knew it was Steve holding him because he smelled like Steve. He latched on to Steve with a soft cry.

“It’s okay,” assured Steve. “You’re all wet, darling, it’s just a blanket. I’m not going anywhere.”

But the blanket smelled strange – like starch and old cucumbers – and Steve smelled way better even though Steve smelled like sweat and gun powder, he still smelled like Steve and not old water or pain and that nasty blanket that someone – probably Bruce – kept trying to wrap around him.

“Tony, come on, you’re freezing,” sighed Bruce. “If you’re not going to let me check you yet then you at least need to keep your body temperature up.”

“Smells bad,” protested Tony, trying to both burrow closer to Steve and throw the blanket off for the seventh time.

Bruce sounded like he was about to protest, drawing in a deep breath to explain the logic behind his statement but he was drowned out by Bucky taking off his own leather jacket and wrapping it around Tony’s shoulders. Tony settled with an inaudible sigh while Bruce shot a grateful look to the ex-assassin. 

By the time they arrived back at the Tower, Tony was calm enough to let Bruce tend his wounds. The billionaire sat patiently, leaning back against Bucky who sat behind him on the bench to keep him upright. Bruce asked questions but it was nothing like being at medical of any sort; Bruce was patient and didn’t take it personally when Tony flinched at needles unlike most of the doctors Tony had worked with. The genius had a way of infuriating every doctor but Bruce, either with his words or actions. Bruce had told Tony that he would try not to send him into a panic attack and Tony in turn promised to actively try not to make Bruce Hulk out while working on him, an amicable agreement if there ever was one.

“So do you want to talk about it?” asked Bruce as he wrapped the last of the tape around Tony’s wrist to keep the gauze in place over the stitches. 

“Not in the slightest,” replied Tony. “I want to be cuddled and have coffee and sleep for a week and pretend this never happened.”

“Well that works out well since you’re confined to bed for at least a week anyway,” said Bruce with a smile. “Bucky?”

“Yeah, Steve and I will keep him out of trouble,” said Bucky.

“I’ll confirm that with Steve,” said Bruce drily, knowing that Bucky was just as likely to let Tony loose as Tony was to go free the moment he was unsupervised.

“Spoilsport,” grumbled Bucky at the same moment that Tony said, “Fun sucker.”

“Watch for fever and coughing,” advised Bruce seriously. “I want to keep an eye on those lungs. That water wasn’t good for them and I’m concerned.”

“Got it,” said Bucky waspishly when he felt Tony tense up in front of him. “I’m going to take him to bed now. Steve should have Tony-proofed the room by now.”

“Call me if you need me,” said Bruce.

Bucky slid out and helped Tony to his feet. For once, Tony was perfectly capable of walking but decided that he would not be walking to the bedroom under his own power. Instead, he whined pathetically and turned into Bucky, throwing his arms around the others neck with a groan, making his intentions perfectly clear.

“Tired, kotenok?” asked Bucky fondly, easily picking up the smaller man.

“Tired,” mumbled Tony, nuzzling Bucky’s neck. “Sore. Cold.”

“Sleep then,” said Bucky.

“Not comfortable.”

Bucky chuckled but knew what his genius meant; Tony was still in damp clothing. When they arrived at their shared room, Steve was waiting with a warm smile and equally warm clothes for both Bucky and Tony. 

Tony changed under his own power but it was a near thing. Whenever the super soldiers strayed too far he would start to panic, his breath hitching slightly, hands shaking just that much more. He never said anything but his boyfriends caught on fast enough and adjusted. If one needed to fetch something, the other stepped closer to Tony, staying within reach or nearer. It was easy enough but also worrying; Tony could be clingy but he had never been this clingy. Not in their bedroom, away from all other threats.

“Ready for bed?” asked Steve.

In answer, Tony crawled into the middle of the bed and looked at his boyfriends expectantly. Bucky and Steve chuckled and curled up on either side of their genius. With Bucky spooned up behind him and Steve firmly in front, Tony closed his eyes and tried to relax. It wasn’t easy. His body was ready to rest but his mind had other ideas. It wanted to go back to that room, to the water and the pain and the man with a voice like a tree and the water and – 

“We’ve got you,” said Bucky, his voice breaking through Tony’s raging thoughts. “Sh, we’ve got you. Right here, deep breaths, come on, kotenok, just like that. Good job.”

“What can we do?” asked Steve softly, running one hand through Tony’s hair. “How can we help?”

“I don’t want to go to sleep,” admitted Tony. “I don’t want the nightmares to come back. I was almost rid of them! What am I going to do?”

“You’re going to go to sleep,” said Bucky softly. “And we’re going to be right here. And you’re going to have nightmares. And we’re going to be right here. And it’s going to suck and we’ll wake you up and we’ll take care of it.”

“Can we just skip to the taking care of it part?” asked Tony. “I like that part. I get cuddles and kisses and sometimes sung to during that part.”

“JARVIS?” said Steve. “Can you get a movie started in the den?”

“Of course,” replied JARVIS. “What movie would you like?”

“Frozen,” said Tony instantly.

Bucky sent Tony a glare that the billionaire couldn’t see; he knew Tony only suggested that movie because Bucky always sang along. But the way Tony winced when Steve helped him up had Bucky biting his tongue about the movie. And when they were settled on the futon together, the movie playing on the wall, Tony drifting off between them with his head resting on Bucky’s chest so he could listen to him sing and feet in Steve’s lap, Bucky couldn’t begrudge him anything. Because the ex-assassin knew that there would be nightmares and late nights and panic attack and he didn’t even want to consider how the first time they convinced Tony to shower would go – but they would handle that as they came, just as they always did.

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to write a bit more of Steve/Tony/Bucky but no prompt, so this is what you got! If you do have a prompt, let me know.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
